


One Step Behind

by MarshNMallows



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshNMallows/pseuds/MarshNMallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having good grades was all Kuromi Akira ever thought about. A perfectionist as she was, Akira was expected to raise her poor family to richness. But everything went wrong when she met a group of boys at Teiko Middle School.</p><p>When things take a turn from good to bad, she enters high school and swears to have a fresh start and forget the person that still haunts her memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step Behind

It was bright like the sun in a hot summers  day and as loud as a thousand bombs going off at the same time. That's how I'd describe the stadium in a post-it note.

Somehow, having too much of something was wrong. I knew that, and I also knew why, I guess. Because in that instance, the normal things we need everyday, things like heat, electricity, sound, were betraying me like a backstabbing friend. Still, the mere abundance of these day-to-day things was the only one that made me forget this moment and froze my time.

The lights of the stadium were too intense that I had to close my eyes to prevent them from becoming blind. I knew it was a bad idea to look at them directly, but my curiosity was something I couldn't ignore. If I did, it would claw me up and eat me from the inside out until it's needs were met. 

The noise from the crowd, too, was too loud. But even with the indistinctive shouting of the fans, all of the noise faded into the background. The only thing I could actually hear was the beating of my own heart. Dug dug. Dug dug. That noise was one I didn't want to hear right now. It reminded me of my nervousness. It reminded me why I was here today. Of why almost everyone at the gym was here today. Teiko Middle School, of course.

"Oi. Akira!"

...

"Earth to Akira!"

...

"A-KI-RA!!!" There was suddenly a new found loudness near my ear. I looked to my right and saw the worst thing in my life. The angry face of my friend, Honoka Aiko.

I sighed to cover the fact that I was in deep thought. "What is it Aiko? You didn't really need to shout, you know."

"You weren't even listening to me! After I've been talking here for so long!" She said, frustrated. I managed to pull an I'm-sorry-I-wasn't-listening-cause-I-didn't-care-before-but-I'm-a-changed-woman-now face, but it was clear that my facial features were enough to seduce a rock.

Suddenly, like an alarm blaring, we heard a sudden outburst of shouts here, there, practically every corner of the gym.

"Teiko! Teiko! Teiko! Teiko!" I could say, the crowd went wild.

"Look Akira! It's Kise-kun! Gosh. He looks so handsome." She swooned. Ugh. At moments like this, I really hate that attitude of my friend.

"Hai, hai." I moved my eyes to the team the emcee just introduced to everybody. Though it was clear that none were needed. You don't go to Tokyo and not know that middle school basketball team.

I eyed 5, I mean 6, 6 3rd year players of Teiko's.  Green, dark blue, sky blue, purple, yellow, and red. Red...

"Akira." Aiko broke my concentration. "Bathroom break please!!!" She smiled so annoyingly to show that I hadn't had any right to object. So we headed to the bathroom.

\- - - - -

"Are you sure that we're actually headed to the bathroom?" I asked my friend who was peeking at the tags of the rooms, hoping to find Teiko's. 

"Of course not! I'm looking for Teiko's waiting room." What an honest person. I give up.

"Hey Akira. You go to Teiko, right?"

I flinched at her question.

"Yes." I kept my response to a minimum, hoping she'd stop the conversation. But pursue it she did.

"Then, you must know the players! Can you introduce me to them?" She said giddily.

Oh, Aiko. If you just knew what kind of persons they are.

"Uhh..." I stuttered.

"You must know them, right? Midorima-kun, the serious but amazing shooter that never misses! Murasakibara-san, the veeeeery tall and invincible center. Aomine-kun, the ace who takes everyone's breath away with his formless shots. Kise-kun, there are just no words enough for him. And of course, the perfect-"

" We're not... close." I reasoned before she could mention the name.

"You're cruel Akira. How could you dismiss our relationship like that?"

For a second, I stopped. It was like all the fear, all the nervousness that I had ever felt, i had tucked away, gathered inside of me in that very moment. I tried to convince myself it was another person, but I would recognize that voice anywhere. It was one I used to love hearing everyday. I turned and saw a pair of heterochromatic eyes looking at me.

"Akashi Seijuurou." I wince, as if saying that name inflicted pain. It did. Though it was a type of pain that one couldn't see. It was a type of pain felt inside. A bit corny and cheesy, but it was in the stupid muscle that pumps blood.

And of the billion things I had envisioned in my mind that he would do in that instance, he did one thing I hadn't anticipated.

He leaned closer to me, so close that our noses were practically touching and I was sure he could hear the labored breaths I was having. 

He whispered something to me.

As Akashi went back to his teammates, I could tell by the looks that everyone was giving me that shock and fear were plastered on my poor face. Because pity was on theirs. Well, some of them.

"Farewell Akira. We'll meet again. And I think, on a less favorable circumstance."

And then, they left. Again. Without me.

Farewell Akashi.

Now, I'm starting anew. I'll forget about Teiko. About basket. And most of all, I'll forget about you. After all, that's why I'm going to Kaijo.

Then, I entered Kaijo's premises.


End file.
